Chocolate
by outout
Summary: Jungkook memberi cokelat pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung tak pernah berhenti untuk selalu bersyukur. [VKook]-[BTS Fic]
**Chocolate**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Kim Taehyung **x** Jeon Jungkook **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Jungkook memberi cokelat pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung tak pernah berhenti untuk selalu bersyukur." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dalam rangka apa kau memberi Taehyung cokelat?" tanya Hoseok heran pada Jungkook yang sedang sibuk memilih jenis-jenis cokelat yang katanya akan ia berikan pada Taehyung

"Hari _valentine_ kan sudah lewat, Kook" ucap Jimin yang berdiri di sebelahnya

Jungkook menghadap Hoseok dan Jimin yang memasang wajah bingung. "Memangnya kalau memberi cokelat itu hanya untuk dihari _valentine_ saja?"

"Ya memang tidak sih, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin memberi Taehyung cokelat?" Hoseok bertanya penasaran saat akhirnya Jungkook memilih dua buah cokelat berukuran sedang

Jungkook tak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, ia langsung bergegas membayar cokelat itu pada sang kasir yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya. Meskipun harga dua buah cokelat itu sedikit mahal, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli karena ini demi Taehyung yang sekarang pasti sedang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk sekolah.

Menjadi seorang kapten tim basket yang selalu menjadi kebanggan sekolah memang membuat Taehyung merasa terbebani, karena kekalahan sekecil apapun pasti dia- _lah_ yang menjadi korban. Jadi, Jungkook sebagai kekasih Taehyung yang baik hati, ingin memberi Taehyung semangat melalui cokelatnya ini.

Ketika Jungkook dengan terburu-buru memasuki mobil hingga hampir saja melupakan Hoseok dan Jimin, ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. Jungkook dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menemukan nama Seokjin tertera di layar.

Saat Jungkook membuka dan membaca barisan-barisan kalimat yang dikirim oleh Seokjin, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa ia sudah gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik hati.

 **Sender: Seokjin Hyung**

 _Jungkook, aku tidak tahu kau berada dimana sekarang. Tetapi kau harus tahu sesuatu, tim basket sekolah kita tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Ku harap kau cepat pergi kesini, dan memberi Taehyung semangat. Hati-hati di jalan, Kook._

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah, Tae. Kejadian ini kan memang tidak kita prediksi, kau tak bisa menyalahkan Sungjae seperti ini" ujar Namjoon yang sekarang sedang berusaha menengahi perseteruan antara Taehyung dan Sungjae

Karena kekalahan tim mereka saat melawan tim Busan, Taehyung menjadi sangat uring-uringan. Ia terus saja menyalahkan Sungjae yang menurutnya tidak bisa melakukan _blok_ dengan benar. Sedangkan Sungjae yang terus-terusan di salahkan oleh Taehyung tidak terima dan membalasnya dengan memukul wajah Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau sebagai kapten sudah melakukan hal yang benar?!"

"Brengsek kau Sungjae!"

Yoongi dan Namjoon langsung memisahkan kedua orang itu sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Taehyung memukul pintu ruang ganti dengan keras, kemarahannya benar-benar sudah dipuncak, ia benar-benar ingin sekali marah pada semua timnya yang sudah menggagalkan kemenangan mereka. Padahal Taehyung sudah menyisakan setengah harinya untuk terus melatih para anggota yang akan memang mengikuti pertandingan, Taehyung bahkan melupakan semuanya−termasuk Jungkook−hanya untuk melihat timnya menjuarai pertandingan bergengsi ini. Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tidak ingin kalah. Karena jika ia kalah, maka harga diri Taehyung lebih dari sekedar diinjak-injak.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat dari luar ruangan itu membuat semua anggota tim Seoul terdiam, Taehyung yang memang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu pun langsung membukanya. Di kejauhan−yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi dekat−Jungkook berlari menuju Taehyung berdiri dengan membawa sebuah _paper bag_ di tangan kanannya.

Tanpa mementingkan situasi yang sebenarnya sedang memanas, Jungkook−yang _sial_ nya memilik tubuh yang _sedikit_ gagah−dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang tentu saja langsung terjatuh ke bawah karena tidak siap mendapatkan pelukan dari sangan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tae _Hyung_ , maafkan aku!"

Taehyung terdiam, tidak paham kenapa Jungkook datang-datang menubrukanya hingga jatuh begini langsung meminta maaf. Seharusnya kata maaf itu lahir dari bibir Taehyung yang selama dua minggu terakhir ini tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

"Tae _Hyungie_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Isakan pelan dari Jungkook benar-benar membuat kemarahan Taehyung berubah menjadi rasa penyesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sembari memakan cokelatnya Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang tengah sibuk merapihkan perlengkapan Taehyung di tempat kursi penonton yang sekarang sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih berdiam diri di tempat ini, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berfoto-foto, siapa juga yang tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan berada di dalam gedung basket khusus milik tim Seoul yang tempatnya benar-benar bagus.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, Kookie" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba

"Aku baru saja akan datang untuk memberi kejutan, tapi Seokjin _Hyung_ langsung memberiku pesan tentang kegagalan timmu, jadi aku buru-buru kesini" jelas Jungkook tanpa memandang Taehyung

"Aisshh, jangan sebut-sebut kata 'kegagalan' padaku. Aku _sensitif_ "

Jungkook mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, setelah semuanya beres, Jungkook langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bahu Taehyung. Dia juga mengambil satu cokelat dan memakannya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kupikir-pikir aku seharusnya tidak meminta maaf padamu"

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Seharusnya, yang meminta maaf itu kau. Dua minggu kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, kau tidak memposting apapun disemua akun sosial mediamu. Setiap kali aku datang berkunjung ke rumah, kau tidak pernah ada. Saat itu aku memikirkan dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kau yang selingkuh atau kau yang meninggal dan keluargamu tidak mau memberitahuku karena takut aku akan membuatku sedih" tutur Jungkook dengan polosnya

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Yang benar saja, Kook. Kau memikirkan kekasihmu sendiri meninggal?!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Tidak ada sama sekali kabar" gerutu Jungkook kesal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu yang tentu saja menggoda Taehyung

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu. Karena sudah mengabaikan kekasih manisku ini" ucap Taehyung sembari mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook yang sekarang memerah

"Lalukan dengan tulus!"

Taehyung terkekeh, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook. Mengecup bibir Jungkook dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku ya sayang, aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi. Mungkin karena aku mengabaikanmu, timku menjadi kalah seperti ini. Maka dari itu, aku sangat bersyukur karena telah merasakan gagalnya sebuah perjuangan. Dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa meskipun aku sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu aku harus tetap mengingat siapa orang yang tetap setia menungguku untuk sekedar memberi kabar. Maafkan aku ya"

Kedua mata bulat Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya berkaca-kaca, dipadu dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah hingga rasanya ingin tenggelam saja di segitiga bermuda. Jungkook langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, menyalurkan berjuta-juta rindu yang selama ini mengendap dihatinya. Beberapa tetes air mata terjatuh saking tidak sanggupnya Jungkook menahan rasa haru karena bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Yang selalu merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memberikan Jungkook sebagai warna dikehidupannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas cokelatnya. _Valentine_ kemarin aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan cokelat, rasanya aneh sekali"

Jungkook menyeringai jenaka, sebab alasan kenapa Taehyung tidak mendapatkan cokelat sedikitpun adalah karena Jungkook sudah mengancam semua orang−termasuk mereka yang mengaku sebagai penggemar Taehyung−untuk tidak memberi Taehyung cokelat satu pun.

"Sama-sama Tae _Hyung_ " ucap Jungkook sembari menelusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada bidang Taehyung, entah menyembunyikan tawa atau karena merasa malu

Taehyung mencium puncak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. "Aku mecintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Semanis itulah hubungan antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan rasa manis cokelatpun tak bisa menggantikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi Hyung, aku juga mau memberimu cokelat" ucap Jimin pada Yoongi yang sedang menyeka keringat

"Mana? Aku tidak melihat ada satu cokelatpun di tanganmu" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan datar

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Nanti aku berikan kalau kreditan cokelatnya sudah lunas ya"

Dan bola basket yang keras itu melayang sempurna di wajah tampan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon, kau tidak menginginkan apapun dariku 'kan?"

Namjoon mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau memberi aku sesuatu seperti yang diberikan Jungkook pada Taehyung?"

Sekojin menggeleng, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengambilnya dan langsung terkejut saat membaca apa isi dari kertas itu berwarna putih itu.

"Aku ingin makan banyak hari ini. Semua daftar makanan itu harus kau belikan"

 **.**

 **.**

"Terlalu lama sendiri _yo_ ~ Sudah terlalu lama sendiri _yo_ ~ _man_ ~"

Hanya Jung Hoseok saja yang merasakan perihnya hidup sendiri. Mungkin ia harus mencari pasangan dari sekarang, sepertinya ada satu yang paling menarik hatinya sedari tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu yang sudah membaca _fanfic_ ini.

Kamu. Iya kamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 _Well_ , tembak aja gue, gue juga gatau gue bikin apa/dorr

Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin VKook. Ini gara-gara gue nonton Bangtan Gayo yang Jungkooknya keliatan manis banget.

 _Review juseyoo_ ~~


End file.
